


keep all your designer drugs (i just wanna smoke your love)

by prettydizzeed



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: (metaphorical), Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: Stewy will fuck anyone high except Kendall.“I’m the best lay of your life,” he says, “I want you to fucking remember it.”
Relationships: Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	keep all your designer drugs (i just wanna smoke your love)

Stewy will fuck anyone high except Kendall.

“I’m the best lay of your life,” he says, “I want you to fucking remember it,” and that’s true, but if someone were to, like, hook him up to a polygraph, he’d smirk and say  _ Fine, you got me, I’m the one who wanted to remember it  _ like telling you was his idea all along. An autosternotomy, suprasternal notch to xiphisternum, saw in steady hand like the blood dripping all over the floor isn’t his. A defense mechanism that he’ll argue is offensive, or maybe a lunge disguised as a block; who can tell at this point who the split bone belongs to? That’d require getting past the fact that there is one, and  _ that’s  _ hard to do when some rich asshole is making sure you know exactly how much his ruined rug cost. 

Later, this’ll make him want to, like, put his fist through a window, but for now, he thinks it’s hilarious, the way his bloody nose drips onto the carpet until Kendall roughly holds a rag to it and kisses his coppery lips, some sort of knockoff King Midas and his polluted Pactolus. Fucking prophecy, he’ll think later, the kind of rich you can’t get without it killing you, but for now he takes Kendall’s lip between his teeth the way he likes and moans a little to egg him on.

“Fucking Edgar Allen Poe shit,” Stewy says later, into the mirror, because yes, he does like the sound of his own voice, actually, and also fuck you. “At least have the fucking decency to keep it  _ under _ the floor if you’re gonna cut my goddamn heart out.” He spits. 

(Into the sink, okay, he’s not an animal. Still, he wishes there were a tooth in it, for the clatter it would make. He feels like Kendall shattered his goddamn bones.) 

This is the rhythm, right, he’s supposed to laugh and say  _ Good move, man,  _ and then stab Kendall back twice as hard, and then turn that into an innuendo and proceed accordingly. Check and mate, or something less crude. It’d be easier to be pissed off if Kendall had smirked like he was enjoying Stewy’s suffering instead of looking like there wasn’t an ounce of life left in him; instead, the fury he’s left to deal with is fucking difficult to fit in his body, fanned as it is by fear. He wants to crush Logan Roy and his sad little dick beneath his fucking shoe. He wants to gut the place like everybody says he does, fucking vivisect it in slow motion and then leave its entrails dragging down the hall. Take a bite out of Logan Roy’s beating heart. Go all evil queen on that bitch, magic mirror of goddamn stock predictions, and kiss Kendall’s apple-flavored mouth with cardiac tissue still caught between his teeth. 

It’s fucking gauche, is what it is, the way he feels about Kendall. It’s not classy. It’s amorphous and undignified and fucking messy, okay, the emotional equivalent of cum dribbling down his thigh. Maybe Kafka and all that phallic knife imagery was onto something. Like, Stewy’s been turning Kendall around and around inside him and still can’t get him out of his head, and somebody else said that was love, okay, not him. 

**Author's Note:**

> me to myself: wow babe your latest comfort character is so kafkaesque   
> (the specific quote referenced is “you are the knife I turn inside myself, that is love”)
> 
> i’m on tumblr @campgender !


End file.
